Forced break up Sinon x Kirito
by trabbit81
Summary: A bumpy romance beetween to lovers. (Gets better in writing quality)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own sao or any of its characters.**

"Man I miss Kirito" Sinon whispered to her self. I should call him and see if he wants to hang out. Brrriiinnnggg Brrriiinnnggg. "Hey Sinon what's up" "Oh nothing I was just curious if maybe you want to hang out." "Sure I'll pick you up at 5" "Yeeesss" Sinon whispered to her self as she pumped her fist downward. "See you then." Sinon said in a calm relaxed voice. She double checked her phone to make sure Kirito hung up. _Wow I am going to spend some alone time with Kirito. Sinon looked at the clock it was 3 o' clock._

 ** _2 hours later_**

Almost the same second Kirito rang the door bell the door slammed open. There was Sinon with her gorgeous black eyes and matching black hair. Sinon slightly blushed. "Hey Kirito I know things have been hard ever since the Asuna situation." "Ya they have been. I can't believe her parents made her brake up with me block me on everything and then move!" "Hey Kazuto relax." She just called me by my real name, Kirito thought in his head. She is being serious. "I'm sorry it's just hard." "You know I feel like your the only one I can open up to right now." Kirito saying this made Sinon blush bright red. "Well I try to be there for you." "Is there anything I could do to help you out." "Actually yes could we go to the park." "Alright then let's go."

 **At the park**

"It's so refreshing here" Kirito said looking at Sinon. "Kirito" "Ya" "I was wondering" "Nah never mind" "What is it" "Nothing" "Ok sure" There was a long silence beetween the two. Sinon wanted to say some thing but kirito looked deep in thought. They continued to walk until finally Kirito said something. "Hey Sinon I was just wondering if maybe you would want to have dinner at my place tonight" "Alright that would be great" Sinon said with a welcoming smile. Kirito grabbed Sinon's hand so suddenly and then started running. Sinon could barely keep up he was so fast. But she enjoyed this, holding Kirito's hand. But where were they going.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't know when there will be more but I promise it will be soon. Anyways I hope you have a good day.


	2. The denial

She realized that they where going the opposite direction of his house. "Okay" Kirito said "It isn't my house but it's an old place I used to go if I wasn't playing video games. Actully since I didn't play video games that much the people there started calling it my house." So when they Finally got there it was so beutiful. There where tons of lights shining in little lanterns like the ones from karate kid.

"So do you like it?" Kirito asked Sinon. "It's beautiful." She said. Kazuto looked at her her brown eyes and glasses that looked amazing on her. "Kazuto!" said a voice behind them talking to Kazuto like An old friend. It was a female voice thought Shino. Then she got a bit nervous what if this girl and Kazuto used to have some kind of speacial realationship. Shino turned around and could tell that she was fine the girl was surely to old for Kazuto. "Oh Shino this is Aimi." " Hey there" Shino greeted with a smile. "Kazuto who is this" Then Aimi got real close to his ear and whispered your girlfriend." It was very soft so Shino couldn't hear it but she pretty much knew what it was when Kazuto got a real sad look on his face. "Oh I'm sorry." Aimi said then she clearly tried to Change the subject when she said "Why don't I get you your tables."

She brought them to a beutifaul area with a beutifaul seat with a perfect view of the water. It reminded her of one spot in ALO where there was a huge lake and it night fireflies would spawn in and it the water look beutifaul and romantic, just like it was here. Kazuto looked around and then smiled a bit he then said "looks like you saved me my old spot." Aimi responding saying "sure did and no one has sit in it since the last time you came." She hand over the menus and left. Wow they have everything thought Shino. "I am going to get the okonomiyaki." said Shino. "I am going to get sushi." Said Kazuto. There waitress was Aimi. They told her there order and she went off. They started talking about video games and the new games they where excited for. When they got there food they finished cery quickly as they were both very hungry. They got there bill and they split it. Shino asked Kazuto to join her in GGO. When they both were back home they got on and started playing together.

They hopped into a quest and the mission was to go deep into a layer and beat a boss. Kirito grabbed his load out and Sinon noticed his level was 75 even though last time they played it was 55 he had gained a whole 20 levels and was only 15 levels under her he also had a better pistol better armour smoke grenades and a heat wave sensor which activated in smoke. He had a pro layout other than the photon blade. But then again he was pro with that thing. We hopped into the dungeon there was enemys everywhere. Kirito chopped them down while I covered him. They were all one shot dead. This layer had multiple floors however and I being frail started taking damage from long ranged enemys. And right as the last bullet that would kill was about to hit Kirito jumped in front and sliced it with his photon blade. He then shot me with healing shot V which healed almost back up to full. Then enemy's started getting close so I grabbed out my pistol and started shooting. I then saw Kirito's health and used a heal pulse healed all ally's in the vicinity of its range. He got healed back to full and then he did an unexpected thing, he launched forwards and spun around destroying all of the enemys left. Now it was just the boss. We got teleported into his den.

He dropped from the sky he was like a mechanical scorpian. Kirito seemed to get really mad and just run straight towards the thing. He used his photon sword and cut straight threw the body it had little health left so I finished it off with a head shot. "That was anti-climactic." Sinon said "I know right." Kirito said with a laugh. " Sinon then walked towards Kirito and put her lips on his. It was virtual but to Sinon it felt so real. Kirito pushed he away and said "I'm sorry but I can't. Then before anyone could say anything else he logged off.


	3. Message from the author

Hey guys this is the author speaking I know that a few things are not adding up from chapter one and two but from now it will be more of the style of chapter two. Before the story seemed a bit rushed so I wanted to slow it down and I also think that know in the real world they will call each other by there real names while in-game the will be named by there usernames. I hope you don't mind.

-Trabbit81


	4. The apology

knock* *knock* *knock*. "Kazuto!" Screamed Shino. Ever since the day she kissed him he hadn't come out of the house. "Kazuto I'm sorry." Suguha opened the door. "Leave my brother alone." Suguha said to Shino in a pissed off voice. " You do know that this is your fault for just randomly kissing him." Suguha continued. But before she could say more Shino walked right past her like she wasn't even there. Suguha grabbed one of her kendo swords and hit Shino with it. She quickly turned around to see Suguha in stance. This wasn't good Shino doesn't know how to use a sword. She grabbed one any ways. She got into a samurai stance where she held the sword above her head. She was able to block most of Suguha's swings and when she finally had the chance she counter attacked. She got Suguha pretty good but before anymore could happen Kazuto came down and grabbed both swords and put them back. "Shino get out of my house." Shino wasn't leaving. She told Kazuto she wasn't going and he angiy grabbed her by the wrist and brought her upstairs.

They went into his room it was plain with next to nothing there but a game console, bed and a closet. Kazuto let Shino sit down on his bed while he sat on on his desk chair. "We need to talk." said Kazuto. "Yes we do." Shino agreed. "Why did you kiss me" Kazuto said in a rather irritated voice. "I thought it would help you get over Asuna!" "Well it didn't!" "In fact you made it worst." Shino started to cry. Not a lot but you could tell her feelings were hurt. "Shino-". "No it's fine Kazuto I'll leave." Shino left the room and Kazuto got up and ran after her. "He grabbed her by the wrist to try and stop her from leaving. She quickly turned around and with a face covered in tears she yelled "I'm sorry Kazuto!" Then in a more sad tone she spoke as if all energy was drained out of her. "I keep trying to make you feel better but every time I do you end up worse. So I'm gonna stay away so you don't get anymore hurt than you already are." Then Shino left. She went back home and got on her headset she logged into GGO.

She went and opened her menu and checked online friends Kirito was on. She closed the menu and entered no trace mode which made her untraceable. She went to the first spot her and kirito met. He was just a noob yet he was so good at the game. He dodged all of those bullets on his first try and got tons of money. Then she picked out his gear. She went to the store she got the gear. She remembered him trying to sheathe his photon saber what an idiot. She giggled. "Is there anything I could get you?" said the shopkeeper. "Yes" responded Sinon. She ended up getting some sniper ammo and a better scope and muzzle for her Hecati 2. She turned around and saw Kirito. She was startled. "Hey" Kirito said and then before Kirito could say anything else she left the game.


	5. The Second Side

Before we start I would like to thank K2 black panther for being very supportive. And I want to let him now this is going to most likely be the only Asuna solo chapter in this story.

"Why did I lie" Asuna thought out loud. Tears strted to fall. She felt like an idiot. She told Kazuto her parents forced her to break up with him, but she lied she felt her relaitonship with him was dyeing and felt like nothing. Her mom called her downstairs to eat supper. Her mom noticed Asuna was quiet. "Honey what's going on." Asuna stood there staring out into space. All she could think about her new boyfriend. He seemed a lot less dark and brooding and had a bit more personality than Kazuto . "Asuna!" Screamed Asuna's mom "Huh. Oh what is it mom." Responded Asuna. "Are you feeling ok." "Ya I'm fine." Suddenly Asuna heard the door open and quickly turned her head around. It was her new boyfriend Sagachu. He smiled. Asuna looked towards her mom. Her mom said "Go." Asuna ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

Hey guys sorry this one was short it was more just to develop a bit of plot that will be important later. Again thank you for any support and I hope you guys are ready for the story to continue.


	6. Forced break up Sinon x Kirito

Again thank you to K2 black panther your support makes me want to continue writing. Keep doing what your doing.

Sinon couldn't stop crying. Her bed had a wet spot from all the tears. "I just wish I could do something right!" she yelled in anger. She slammed her fist against her mattress. She went to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red with tears. Shino heard a knock on her apartment door. She grabbed a towel wiped her eyes and put on her glasses. She looked threw the peephole it was a it wasn't Kazuto like she thought it was instead Lizabeth. Shino undid her locks and let Liz in. After shino locked up all the doors again and turned around she burst back into tears. "Oh shino what happened?" Liz said in the most caring voice Shino had ever heard Liz speak in. "Ka- zu *sniff* to." Responded Shino nearly unable to speak. Liz got so mad she looked like she was ready to kill Kazuto. "Don't do anything to him it's my fault." "And I want to be alone anyway." Shino said now more relaxed and confident. Liz saw the look in Shino's eyes and new she had stay out of it. Liz just said "Ok." and then left.

Shino knew Kazuto was coming she just didn't know when he would be there. After about 30 minutes or so Kazuto walked in. "Kazuto I'm sorry" "Shino it's not your fault." Shino then yelled "But it is!" Kazuto looked at her and he said "Can we just sit down and talk" "Ya sure." Kazuto sat down next to her. "So what do you want to sa- Her question was interrupted when Kazuto places his lips on hers and started kissing her. When they were done Kazuto asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" Shino then answered with "I don't know."

Again sorry if this chapter was a bit short. But I will tell you one thing that if you like the story for the bits of romance there is soon you will really start enjoying this fanfic. But that does not mean next chapter.


	7. The frienship

Sorry to everybody my phone was In repair and I couldn't get any chapters out. Again thanks to K2 black panther.

Kazuto was alone sitting on a bench. He really did like Shino and he thought she liked him back. A tear fell. He didn't start crying a ton just one tear. "Hey what's wrong" said a stranger. Kazuto looked up. "Hey I'm Sagachu." Kazuto looked at him and said " Well I just asked out my crush and she said she didn't know if she wanted to date me." And I thought she liked me." "Hey it's ok do you want to come over my house play some video games eat some pizza?" Said Saguchu. Kazuto looked at him and nodded. When they got to his house it was very clean and he had some relics of gaming. PS4 and Xbox. "It's not much I know" Saguchu said. "No it's amaizkng Kazuto responded. They started playing cuphead on the Xbox. Then after the beat the fourth boss they went out and got pizza. After they finished eating it Saguchu asked if it was ok if his girlfriend came over. "It's not my house." Said Kazuto. Ok then he invited her over. They played some more cuphead. And then Saguchu's girlfriend walked in. Kazuto almost had a heart attack when he saw that it was Asuna. Standing at the doorway.


	8. The meeting

Thank you again and again to K2 black panther you are honestly amazing keep reading these chapters and I will keep making them. Oh and this part goes for everybody fell free to leave feedback.

Shino logged into GGO. Here she was Sinon. She was a celebrity after winning the third BOB with Kirito. She was getting noticed by tons of people so she went to a store that was so good you had to be lvl 60 to get in and she had barely enough levels to shop there. The thing is there was better shops owned by players that needed no levels, so the place was empty. Until Sinon walked in. The shop was suddenly full of mostly dudes. She bought a sniper cloak that went over her gear and gave a good attack boost when using snipers. It would also hide her face. Not only from her fans but Kirito too. " That will be 200000 currency. She had so much money that she didn't mind the high price besides it was very useful. She put it on immediately and then teloported to one of the many war zones in the game she went into her snipers den she had nearby and right there was an unexpected face Asuna

 **I feel like I need to be clear the last chapter and this chapter are happening very close together but not at the same time.**


	9. All is fair in love and war

Thanks a ton to K2 black panther and everyone else who reads this story. I have spent a lot of time on this chapter unlike the other ones which I spent about a half an hour on. So I hope you enjoy.

"What are you doing here!?" Sinon asked Asuna. "I'm here to ask you a favor" said Asuna "What is it you want?" Asked Sinon. "Treat Kazuto right." Asuna looked at Sinon with the most serious face ever. "And can't tell you much more here. So I'll text you the address I'll be at when we get out of here." Asuna said and then she left the game. Sinon has no choice she left the game too. She picked up her phone and saw the house wasn't to fat from her so she ended up walking there. When she got there she saw Asuna standing at the doorway.

Sinon walked up and inside she saw two boys one with beutifaul blond hair and the other was Kazuto. "Um did I miss something" Shino said in a confused voice. Kazuto looked over to her with eyes of desperation. She looked at Asuna and then realized something. "Asuna you peice of crap!" Shino said yelling. Asuna looked over at her confused. "This could just be an bold guess but your parents didn't force you to break up with Kazuto!" "You did!" "That's why you didn't cry before in GGO." "I know you Asuna you would cry talking about you and Kazuto being apart you! You lied so you could date this guy!" Shino pointed an accusing finger to Saguchu. Asuna was shocked. "How did you know?" She said. Shino looked at her and said "I literally just finished saying why." Saguchu looked at Asuna. "How could you" He said. Shino looked at Kazuto he was on his knees crying. Shino walked away.

 **Later That Day**

Shino heard a knock on her door. She opened it and standing there was Kazuto. "Hey." He said in a sad voice. "Can I come in?" "Sure" Shino said Than Kazuto and her sat down and talked for a little it reminded them of there first date. Kazuto seemed cheery and happy like he normally is. And then they ate dinner together they had some steak. After they were done eating Kazuto asked Shino a question. "Hey um Shino have you thought of an answer to the question I asked you a while ago?" Shino remembered just than what he was talking about. "Yes" She said "Yes I want to be your girlfriend."

I am honestly really proud of this chapter. But tell me how you feel. Also tell me if you like how it ended. See you next time.


	10. The End?

I am so sorry for how long this took I am currently working on a new Kirito x Sinon fan fic that is a bit of a different type of thing. Leave a comment on either story of which you like better and I will continue the one with the most votes.

Kazuto and Shino looked at each other. A look of pure love. Shino said they should play some video games so they did. They kept playing FPS gamess against each other Kazuto never won. Then Shino spoke up "We should go back to that restaurant." Kazuto smiled and and nodded his head. They drove there and before they could step into the gate someone out of nowhere came and stabbed Shino. Kazuto grabbed the knife and drove it into the other person. The person than said "That was from the third death gun." And he died Shino was still breathing Kazuto screamed for help and called the ambulance.

Super sorry that was short I just needed to say I was alive the new story should come out Friday or Saturday.


	11. Go check out the other story

Ok everyone my new story is finnaly out go check out and a speacial thanks to K2 black panther for being here since chapter one. The series that I have made will most likely end in less you want to see it more. The title of my new story is. "Forever lasting love Kirito x Sinon.


	12. The Last Kiss

Thanks to K2 black panther and otakuloser. Also I am sorry for not posting in forever I will try to be better.

The Ambulance arrived. Kazuto stayed there frozen in fear. They police grabbed him and put handcuffs on him. "Shino" He muttered. He had to go to the interrogation office. He told the police the whole story. Except for the part about the third death gun that would be something different for him to find out. He got out of the interrogation office and went straight to the hospital Shino was in. He asked the nurse at the office to go see her. She said "You will have to wait about three hours. So he sat there thinking. Who is the third death gun and then he knew it. He told the nurse to call him when she was ok to be seen and left. He drove much over the speed limit going 60mph in a 30mph zone. Then he stepped up to the door and knocked. Asuna opened the door ferociously tears pouring down her face. She saw Kazuto and leaned on him crying into his shoulder. "He's dead" She screamed. Kazuto hesitated and then hugged her with his right arm. She banged on his chest over and over. "Who is dead" he asked in the most comforting voice. "Saguchu" She could barley get the words out. Kazuto noticed a bit of blond hair that was 100% Saguchu's when he saw the death gun. "I am sorry Asuna but I have to go." Kazuto jumped back on his motorcycle and drove towards the hospital. He suddenly got a phone call. It was an anonymous number. When he picked up it was "A nurse telling him she was ready to be seen.

 **At the hospital**

"Shino is waiting now." The nurses voice was very sad. He walked in and sat in the chair. "Death gun is gone now" Kazuto said while putting his hand on Shino's. She smiled weekly at him. "Good" Shino said barely getting the words out. It was clear she didn't have much time to live. So Kazuto gave her one last kiss. The best kiss of his life. He then heard the notorious buzz mainly in movies that signaled a person is dead. People like doctors came in and pulled Kazuto away from his true love.


End file.
